Boku ni wa Kimi ga Iru
Romanized Title Boku ni wa Kimi ga Iru Japanese Title 僕には君がいる English Title For Me, There Was You Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2007 Translated by Nameo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Edited by OFF THE LOCK Romaji Omoi ashidori de machi wo nuketa Kyou mo hitori uchi e to kaeru Doa wo akereba usugurai heya ni Hikari ga sasu Tanoshikunai hibi kara nukedasenai koto Dare ni demo aru darou Nanmai ka no shashin wo mune ni omoi okoshite Mado wo akete miru Boku ni wa kimi ga irunda to omoeba mae ni susumetanda Sono koe wa ima demo kikoeteiru yo uso jya nai Kimi ga suwatteita basho ni yawarakai kaze ga fukinukeru Toki no nagare ga mi ni shimite aijou wo tsutaeru "Ikite yukeba iinda" to Kumo no kakatteru yozora no youna Nanimo mienai ashita ga kowakunaru Kodomo no koro ni modoritai to Omotte kubi wo furu Futari nara ame no hi demo kasa ga iranai koto Oshiete kureta hito ni Nagasasete shimatta namida no shizuku ni wa Nidoto sawarenai Boku ni wa kimi ga iru kara to omotte okubyou ni mo nattanda Iya na yokan wo subete keshitakatta nanimo kamo Itsuka wa dare mo inakunaru dakara yokei ni itoshii Sore wo wasurete arappoku jikan wo tsukai hatasu Naiteshimaeba iinda yo Aisaretai to dare mo ga negatte Kodoku ni tsutsumareteyuku sekai Ai suru koto no yorokobi naraba dare ni mo okasarenai Hikari kagayaku ishizue ni naru darou Boku ni wa kimi ga irunda to omoeba mainichi ga kagayaitanda Nakushitakunai mono ga aru ga koso tsuyoku nareru Hanabira ga chitte shimatte mo kimi kara moratta mono wa Kono shinzou to narande myaku wo utte sasayaku "Ikite yukeba iinda" to Japanese 重い足どりで 街をぬけて 今日もひとり 家へと帰る ドアを開ければ うす暗い部屋に 光がさす 楽しくない日々から 抜けだせないこと 誰にでもあるだろう 何枚かの写真を 胸に思いおこして 窓を開けてみる 僕には君がいるんだと 思えば前に進めたんだ その声は今でも 聞こえているよ うそじゃない 君が座っていた場所に 柔らかい風が吹きぬける 時の流れが 身に沁みて 愛情を伝える 生きてゆけばいいんだと 雲のかかってる 夜空のような 何も見えない 明日が恐くなる 子どもの頃に戻りたいと 思って首を振る ふたりなら 雨の日でも 傘がいらないこと 教えてくれた人に 流させてしまった 涙のしずくには 二度とさわれない 僕には君がいるからと 思って臆病になったんだ イヤな予感を すべて消したかった なにもかも いつかは誰もいなくなる だから余計に愛しい それを忘れて 荒っぽく 時間を使い果たす 泣いてしまえばいいんだよ 愛されたいと誰もが願って 孤独に包まれてゆく世界 愛することの歓びならば 誰にも侵されない 光り輝く礎になるだろう 僕には君がいるんだと 思えば毎日が輝いたんだ なくしたくないものが あるからこそ 強くなれる 花びらが散ってしまっても 君からもらったものは この心臓とならんで 脈を打って ささやく 生きてゆけばいいんだと English Coming off the street with heavy legs... Today, too, I've gone home by myself again When the door opens, into the thin darkness of the house, The light shines through I can't escape these unhappy days I'm sure everyone has experienced them You retrieve memories from your heart where so many photos are stored, As you open the window and look out I could always step forward, because for me, there was always you I can still hear your voice even now, that's not a lie A soft wind blows over where you used to sit The passing of time spoke to my undying love Saying, "It's all right to go on living" Just like a night sky trapped in the clouds, I can't see anything, making me fear for tomorrow I want to be a child again I'm shaking my head as I think about it Even if it rained, we didn't need an umbrella, because we had each other The person who taught me that, And the droplets of tears that I made her shed, I can't touch either anymore I also became cowardly when I thought I had you I wanted to make every single bad premonition disappear We will all die one day, meaning we're all inherently very lovely Forgetting that, we carelessly use up the time we have It's all right to cry Everyone wishes to be loved This world is enveloped by loneliness No one can violate the joy of being in love We turn into a shining, glittering rock during such times, right? I was glittering every day that I thought I had you I became stronger because there was someone I could not lose Even when flower petals scatter, I couldn't lose that thing I got from you That whisper that tapped on this beating heart and its pulse Saying, "It's all right to go on living"